Promethean: The Created Rulebook
|price = $34.99 PDF: $14.99 }} Promethean: The Created Rulebook is the core rulebook for the Promethean: The Created game line for the Chronicles of Darkness. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :I know that look of disgust in your eyes. :You can't hide it from me. :I've seen all its expressions in many faces like your own. I am intimately familiar with rejection. Yes, these scars and stitched wounds are horrifying to behold. Were I truly alive, they'd be enough to kill me. :But I am not alive. :Not yet. :Not in the way you know it. A fire burns within me and animates this dead flesh, these legs that have wandered the far regions of the Earth, these hands that have killed men. :And I walk with a purpose. :You will not stand in my way. :These hands have killed men. :A Storytelling Game of Stolen Lives :Prometheans are soulless corpses animated by a mysterious, alchemical force — the Divine Fire stolen from the gods. Their hideousness forces humans, animals, and even nature itself to reject them on an instinctual level. They wander the dark places of the world, seeking what their creators denied them: humanity. :A New Game set in the World of Darkness :*''A whole new type of character for players, inspired by the classic Frankenstein monster and the worldwide myths of Golems'' :*''Explores aspects of the World of Darkness unknown to the other game lines'' :*''Strange new antagonists and mysteries to unravel for players of any World of Darkness game'' Prologue: The Lamb and the Tiger Fiction. Psychologist Agnes Gray interviews "Mr Verney", a mysterious man arrested by Sheriff Brian Tierny in Appletown, Pennsylvania. Introduction Chapter One: Setting Chapter Two: Characters Complete character creation rules including details of the Lineages and various Traits including Merits and new Advantages. This chapter also includes full rules for all ten classes of Transmutations. Chapter Three: The Promethean Condition Chapter Four: Storytelling and Antagonists Includes notes on the Pilgrimage, attaining humanity, and adversaries including the Centimani, Pandorans and the Nuclear Promethean. Appendix: Athanors and the Water of Life Details on creating and using Athanors, and the first part of the Chronicle The Water of Life, set in Chicago. Epilogue: My Hideous Progeny Fiction. The notes of a famous Promethean about the creation of his latest progeny. Background Information Promethean was first announced via a teaser ad in the back of . It is the first World of Darkness game released as a limited series of five books; on its final page is a teaser ad for the next such game, Changeling: The Lost. A promotional "Promethean brain" was available to pre-ordering customers; it was a small purple brain made from foam with the Promethean logo printed on the side. Memorable Quotes Have you w-walked the streets on the west side of town, Doctor? Where the mine fire's s-slow fingers have come at last, under the ground? Seen the d-dead trees, killed at the roots? Seen the asphalt bubbling, the sulfur fumes rising through the cracks in the sidewalks? I have. I know this t-town well. Its streets, its c-citizens... They don't know m-me, though. It's been my prison for too many years. -- Mr. VerneyPromethean: The Created Rulebook p 2 You're like him. -- Frankenstein stereotype of magesPromethean: The Created Rulebook p 102 Characters * Frankenstein's Monster : Progeny of Victor Frankenstein, Progenitor of the Frankenstein Lineage. * Mr Verney : Frankenstein signature character. * John Ash : Tammuz signature character. * Zo Malek : Ulgan signature character. * Doctor Brine : Osiran signature character. * The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter : Galatean signature character. * The Nuclear Promethean : A bogeyman among the Created and possible Progenitor of a sixth Lineage. * Agnes Gray : A psychologist that interviewed Verney. References Pandorans, Disquiet, Appletown, Transmutations, Athanors, Vitriol, Chicago Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:2006 releases